


Young Love

by gonedaddygone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonedaddygone/pseuds/gonedaddygone
Summary: ↳𝙳𝚎𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎↰❝𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕨𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖, 𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕤 𝕤𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕒𝕤 𝕚𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖, 𝕟𝕒𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕥𝕪, 𝕤𝕖𝕔𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕪, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕤𝕖 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕡𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤. ❞The Karasuno love story of Yachi and Hinata. They say that love is about sacrifice and struggle. Yachi is so shy and timid, but when she's with Hinata she has courage to fight. Hinata is a fiery ball of passion, and Yachi's constant patience is more than he thinks he deserves. Can our first years make it? "The beautiful thing about young love is the truth in our hearts that it will last forever." This is their high school love story.❝ 𝔻𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕐𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕚 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕠𝕟𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤? ❞❝ ℍ𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕖𝕒𝕦𝕥𝕚𝕗𝕦𝕝. ❞❝ 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖! ❞❝ ℍ𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣? ❞❝ 𝕎𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕚𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥'𝕤 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕖! ❞❝ 𝔸𝕝𝕝 𝕀 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕚𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕨. ❞
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"Uhhhh huuuu" Yachi breathed in, and out, with a few stutters; she felt like her insides where being coiled by thorny vines; entrapping her.

 _Why_? She thought. _Why am I always thinking about you? Why are you so special, for lack of a better word, to me? Your oddly colored, and always bright hair, your smile, the way you laugh, it all runs through my mind all day._

_I often think of you when I should be thinking about something else, when I'm having fun, I think of how much more fun it would be to be there with you. Or that I want to go and have this same experience only with you. Thinking about scenarios that would go on between us. When I read a book the characters interactions make me think of us, what if we were in that situation? Would we act the same as them? Would you be how I imagine you to be? Or would you be totally different and end up surprising me? So many questions flew through her mind all ready, now with this extra feeling, so many more came along._

_My chest swells with just the slightest thought of how sweet you are, the texts we have between each other. "I even re read them". She had read somewhere that a lot of girls (and sometimes even boys) did that when they liked someone._

Yachi began rationalize with her self, _Its just because he is so nice to me, that has to be it_. _I don't really like him._ It just had to be the reason, she couldn't like him. She laid there, she felt drowsy some how.

**BZZT BZZT**

"Ahh"!

Yachi immediately jumped for her phone, fumbling to get it sturdy in her tiny palms.

The text read.

" _Yachi-San!! You promised that you would give me a treat for all my hard work, you even said it was a surprise!! Yachi please tell me, what it is I can't handle it anymore!!"_

 _"He sure d_ oes like those exclamation marks, doesn't he"? Yachi muttered to herself, as she thought of an inconspicuous reply.

" _Oh right, I forgot all about that hinata; I'm sorry! But how about we met up..and then you can have your surprise._ " (she thought for a long while and decided she wanted to put a smiley face at the end to sound more relaxed while she was freaking out)

Fifteen, that was the number of agonizing minutes it took him to reply. _I know I'm used to it, but still...the silence is slowly killing me._

**BZZT BZZT**

**_FWAMP_ **

Went Yachi's hand as she grabbed at her phone desperately.

" _Ok Yachi, sure!! How about, mhhh Saturday, I'm free then??_ "

" _Yes. That would be lovely Hinata_."

**_CLICK CLICK CLICK_ **

The sounds of the phone filled her room as she made the plans with Hinata.

" _Yachi, what's your favorite flower??_ "

" _My favorite flower? Why?_ "

" _Just cause, :))"_

This would usually be how the conversations would go, non stop asking each other questions. They both seemed to want to know, _more_ , of each other.

**TIME PASSED AS THE EXCHANGE WENT FURTHER INTO THE NIGHT.**

" _Oh my gosh Hinata! Are you serious? Your sister actually did that?_ "

" _Hahahaha, yes, yes she did...I..I think your the first person I have ever told that to Yachi..."_

" _Really? Ha, wow..thank you Hinata.._ "

Yachi's face was flushed with so much red that she could have been mistaken for a close up shot of the sun. This made her, so, happy, for some reason. Out of all the things that he could have said to make her blush this hard. Why that?

" _Haha, thank you for always being so kind to me Yachi, I really like talking to you._ "

 _Why?_ Yachi thought, is he so like this, so kind without expectation of something, without knowing how I feel?

They were so conformable with each other, this feeling she had, was so natural, this relationship was so, natural.

" _Hinata I'm sleepy, good night_."

Yachi had passed out on her bed with a smile before she could read his next text.

" _Goodnight cutie :)_ "


	2. hinata's crush

_I don't get it._ Hinata had thought to himself. _Not one bit. One minute I think about how much I love meat buns, then I think about if Yachi likes them. I think about how much I love sweets, then I think about Yachi and me eating sweats together. Bizarre. Not only this, but she makes me feel weird. I can't put it into words. Like_ ** _BWAH_** _or, or,_ ** _PWAM._**

**_TONK_ **

"HINATA BOGE!" The giant blue berry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ah!" The carrot head had snapped awake at both the ball smacking into his face and the loud mouth giant.

"PAY ATTENTION! YOU COULD HAVE GOT THAT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Hinata had screamed back.

"AM I WRONG?"

"WELL YOU..." Hinata stopped, he knew he was in the wrong on this one.

"You're right. I'm sorry Kageyama."

"Huh?"

Kageyama's face contorted into confusion. _That shrimp never admits he's wrong._

"H-hinata-kun, maybe you should sit down?" The voice of an angel called from behind the giant. "You look out of it."

_She's blushing. Oh god...have mercy._

_"_ That might be what's best." Coach chimed in.

Walking over to the bench to stop and think was harder than it should have been. _I could have kept playing, I can't afford. No we can't afford for any mess ups in the next match. Wonder what Yachi thinks._

There she was, cheering on the whole team. Her eyes of brown warmth, hair of love, and smile of blinding beauty.

_That's a bit longer of a conversation I would like having with stinkyshima. Shouldn't she be sitting over here by me? Oh wait, here she comes._

"Hi Hinata-kun!"

The small sunflower child called, her smile beaming down upon him.

"Hi Yachi-San!" Hinata beamed back.

"Are you ok Hinata?"

The apathetic look about her made him swoon inside.

"Oh yeah! Just, ah, thinking about class." _Yeah, like she would ever believe that, nice going Hinata._

"Oh really? I think you're doing great!" Yachi explamied.

_That was, odd. Maybe..maybe she..._

"Yacchan, can you help me with this?" The _other_ beautiful manager called.

"S-sure thing senpai." Hinata watched her walk away.

_She sure is small. But, I like it. We look pretty good together. Wait why does that matter? It doesn't. Or does it? At least to me?_

Hinata started making an astonishing facial mix of confused and concentration.

_You know damn well why you're thinking that._

Startled, he was, at his own sudden realization. _Oh, I have a crush on Yachi. Well. What to do?_

With the sudden realization that he was indeed crushing on Yachi. He decided to play it cool (at least it was cool to him and Yachi, the oblivious one's). So he kept calm, listened to her, talked to her, revealed things about himself to her. Texted her _all the time._ He even found himself paying more attention to his phone than usual waiting for her. Which, wasn't that much he admitted to himself.

_But I still try. That counts right?_ **_Right?_ **

It had been agonizing months, of _just_ talk, with nothing more. He wanted more.

_I want to hold her hand, kiss her tiny lips, I want to touch that hair of gold. I just want to be with her._

So, being the impulsive child, Hinata is, he went straight in.

" _Good night cutie:)"_

He was so exhausted, just by feeling so much. He had fallen asleep. What was he greeted with in the morning? A short text from Yachi that read.

" _Oh Hinata, haha. You're making me blush. I will see you Saturday_!"

_Damn. I messed up._


	3. A day together

_Hair done._

_Brushed my teeth._

_New outfit._

_I smell like flowers..._

_Maybe I should try vanilla?_

_He seems like he would be a vanilla type person._

"Hitoka?"

"Yes mom?"

"You're looking extra beautiful today."

"Ah, thank you mom."

"What are your plans for today anyway?"

"I'm going to go hang out with Hinata. I got him a surprise for all the hard work he has been doing." Yachi pushed back her hair as she said these words.

"Well isn't that lovely."

Yachi's mother gave her a small, motherly smile. The kind of smile that says. _I know just how you feel and when you felt it._

**Ping ping**

"That..that should be him telling me he is around the corner."

Her mothers gaze never left Yachi as she watched her get her phone. The sunflower child bit her lip in exitment as she replied all smiley like a love struck doofus. They both kind of stood in Yachi's room in silence.

"Well, I, better get my stuff together."

Yachi muttered awkwardly as she went to get her purse and put money, keys and her phone in it. Knowing she had already put Hinata's gift in it.

"Indeed you should. Wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting."

Yachi looked up, absoultly mortified at what her mother let slither out of her mouth. Her face was completely red, she could feel her stomach jump.

"I-"

**RING RING**

With a chuckle her mother left the room to answer the door while Yachi got herself together.

"He is not my boyfriend." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hinata."

A bit taken a back by who answered the door. He replied.

"Oh, hello. Is um,"

Hinata tried to poke his head around the taller blonde to see if he could spot the smaller one.

"Yachi, back there?"

He had answered his own question when he saw her come to the door.

_She looks, so..so..dear god help me._

"Hi, Hinata-kun!"

"Yachi...san."

She wasn't dressed to spectacular. However, she was wearing an amazing red dress, with small poki-dots all over it. With a yellow knit sweater over it. She was wearing small black shoes, they shined and matched her small black bag. All in all she looked _beautiful._ To busy admiring her features to think of social cues, he continued to stare.

"Uh, Hinata, shall we go?"

"Y-yes, yes we should."

"Good bye mother."

"Good bye sweet heart."

Her mother's eyes narrowed as she watched her daughter walk off with a boy.

"Well, I have to let her...grow up. And be independent. Yes...independence."

Her mother touched her heart, and looked at her daughter laughing.

_He better make her happy._

"You're free to grow in his light, my little flowerchild." She said solemnly to herself.

_Its...its just one date. Young love, is a uncertain thing. Who knows where it will go?_

"So what's on the schedule, Hinata?" Hinata began to jump and bubble up like Fanta soda.

"So first, I want to take you to this _really_ cool café. You'll love it, then we can go around shops just looking at stuff. Once we get tired and or hungry, we can get lunch! But that one is a surprise though. Then after that-"

This went on for quite some time.

_I had no idea that the town had so much to do. Plus he knows all of it. Hinata-kun...you're truly something._

"Oh wow, look I rambled my way all the way to the café!"

Before them stood a small café, but the name said "Angel cakes café", insinuating that they sold more than just coffee. It was pink, the windows had pretty black metal outlining to go with the black rails outside. The outside area had wooden chairs with black metal outlining both tables and chairs as well. Inside the windows you could see models of cakes, mostly wedding cakes. All in all, it was quite a lovely place.

"Its so cute."

"Common lets go inside."

Inside they were met with lovely employees, who all knew Hinata. Hinata took his usual, and ordered coffee he thought Yachi would _love._ After ordering he ushered her to their table. Proceeding to pelt Yachi with questions. Small ones though.

"What type of fish do you think you would be?"

"Are you a sunny or cloudy day type of person?"

"If you could be a pop star, who?"

"What about classic rock star?"

So on and so forth. Yachi replied to all of them, and would ask the same of him. Finally the coffee arrived after 10 minutes of random questions.

"Thank you very much." She took a sip.

_Oh my god._

"Oh my god." Hinata looked up from his, a bit worried.

_Oh god does she not like it?_

"Hinata..."

"Yes..." He asked afraid of what she had to say.

"This, this is the best coffee I have ever had."

_Oh thank god._ Hinata thought. However he didn't let his nervousness show. Instead he cracked a smile.

"I'm so glad you like it!"

Drinking their coffee in somewhat silence. Occasionally saying something, just to see if the other wanted to talk. But for the most part, they were content looking each other in the eyes and exchanging small, bashful smiles.

After they both finished they headed to the small mom and pop shops. Some where touristy, some weird, and some out of date.

Those were the most fun. Trying on old clothes, looking at old objects and trying to guess what they were. There were pictures taken at almost every store. One Yachi wasn't looking while Hinata snuck one of her looking at the mural. She looked so inthrawled, he had to. Selfie after selfie, embaressing photos from the both of them. It was just a typical teenage date.

_Not a date._ Yachi thought.

"We made it to half of the stores, I think we deserve lunch."

"Agreed."

Stopping at a small restaurant that Hinata said served _the best_ noodles.

"If its anything like the coffee shop you took me to this morning. I bet it will be amazing."

Once again, he ordered for the both of them. Yachi watched as he leaned over and called for the guy at the counter. She watched the way he moved, his mouth form that welcoming smile. His eyes. Oh, how they shone. Yachi was taking in every piece of him.

"Yachi-san?"

"Oh! Yes Hinata?"

"Can I see my surprise now?"

"Oh! Goodness me, I almost forgot."

She digged through her tiny bag. What she pulled out, he almost couldn't comprehend. It was a small charm, attached to a chain making it a necklace.

"I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

"My fathers. He really liked this American country singer, Johnny cash."

She put it down.

"On this side it says "I keep a close watch on this heart of mine." And on the other it says-"

"Because you're mine, I walk the line."

"Yeah how-"

"I know this song! My mother loves it."

Yachi smiled and nodded.

"My mother was the one who gave it to my father."

"And...you're giving it to me?"

"Well...who else would I give it to?"

"I...I don't know what to say."

Yachi looked down at her feet.

"Thank you Yachi!" He sprang at her in a hug.

"UGH." Yachi was so taken back by his sudden display of affection. She was hot all over. She reached her hand to pat him on the back.   
  


"Y-y-you're welcome Hinata. You have been working so hard lately, you deserve it." He pulled away.

"I know just were to take you now!"

"Yeah? Hahaha."

"Hey, can you put this on me?"

"Yeah...of course."

After she put it on, the food came. They enjoyed their meal, Hinata talked more of his sister. Yachi expressed how she would like to met her one day. They began to talk of the future. Yachi felt like she could talk to him for hours and hours without end. After the meal was done Hinata promised to take her to the place he spoke of in the restaurant but first, the arcade.

They were in there for a few hours. Yachi cheering him on, or likewise Hinata cheering her on. Some team games, some face offs.

"Oh wow, look at the time. We better get going so I can get you were I want to before it closes."

He ran with Yachi in tow, laughing all the way there. They stopped right in front of a

"Record shop?"

"Yup! They sell all the good stuff here."

He took her inside. From wall to wall, there was albums. From Arctic Monkeys, Beatles, The Clash to, Rob Zombie, The killers and Z Z top.

"Hinata, my main _man._ How's it going?" Yachi looked at the unfamiliar, seemingly American man. The name tag on his shirt said "Charlie". Outfront it said "Charlie's records." So this must be his store.

"Going good, look what this lovely lady got me." He said smoothly as he gestured to Yachi.

" _Nice_ , Johnny Cash fan are you?"

"Not so much, more so my parents."

"Hinata, we should change that!"

"Couldn't agree more!" And with that Charlie went off into the back.

"He will be a while Yachi, let me show you some stuff I think you would like."

Taking her around and showing her all sorts of stuff. One album he placed in her hands he insisted she take.

"The bands alright. This album is from the 80's so its a bit cheesy. _But,_ there's a song on there I think of you everytime I hear it. I think you'll like it."

"The Talking Heads?"

"Yup."

"Weird name."

"Oh you don't know the half of it."

Hinata added with a chuckle. He took her around the whole shop. Showing her his favorites, telling her the history about the bands. Yachi found it fascinating, both the stuff he was telling her and that he knew so much about music.

"Wow Hinata, you really are into music."

"Oh yeah, me and Stinkshima have fights about music all the time. Kageyama is really into Metallica and Slayer and stuff like that. I'm more into the lighter stuff. Yamaguchi doesn't have a preference."

"Wow."

After finally taking her around the whole store. Yachi had in her arms, a Talking Heads album, Janis Joplin album, Three Beatles albums from different eras, Two Rolling Stones albums, Red Hot Chilli Pepers album, Queen album, three The Clash albums, an Offspring album, and an Arctic Monkeys album.

"I will pay for all those. I have a store discount."

"And don't forget these babies." Charlie said as he put down three Johnny Cash albums.

"Hinata I couldn't possibly make you."

"Don't worry, this music isn't in high demand here, so its not to expensive. Except maybe Clash and Beatles, people loved them."

"Then, how-"

"How do I stay in business?"

Yachi nodded her head.

"People come from all over Japan just to buy the music no one but them likes."

"Wow."

Yachi was learning so much about this town, its people, music, and Hinata. All in one day. All she could say was "wow".

After Charlie rang them up and gave them their stuff. He handed Yachi a flyer for all the live concerts that go on around. He figured after she gets a taste of these bands, she will want some more.

"Good bye you two!"

"Good bye!"

"I better get home."

"I'll walk you."

"Oh Hinata, you don't have to."

"I insist. Its the gentlemanly thing to do."

He said as he skipped with Yachi's bags. Yachi just giggled.

They walked under the darkening night sky, the colors turning from orange red, to black and gray. The stars began to poke through, here and there. The lights reflected off of the windows of the shops. Only the sound their footsteps and giggles.  
  


**_It was lookin like..._ **   
  


_This had to easily be the best day of my life._ Two kids, one thought.

"Well, this is it."

"Yeah...it is."

They looked at each other for a moment. _They really_ looked into each other. Both of them blinking slowly, making their way to each other killing the space inbetween. Until there was no space. They were breathing each other in. Lips just centimeters apart.   
  


**_It was lookin like..._ **   
  


Hinata finally closed the gap. Feeling her soft lips on his, sending a feeling of pure ecstasy in his stomach. This kiss, it gave him the energy to float on cloud nine forever. He pulled away and Yachi's eyes fluttered open. They stood there, faces red, in shock and both clearly gone.

**_It was lookin like..._ **

They said their good byes.

"Good night, cutie." Hinata called.

"Good night, Hinata."

**_It was lookin like a movie_ **   
  



	4. A very early morning

Yachi laid in bed. It was approximently 4:00 in the morning. All that was on her mind. _Was that kiss._ The way his lips felt upon hers. Soft, yet firm. He smelt good, smelt like something a girl would always dream her boyfriend would smell like. Breathing him in, just inches away from her face, it had to be better than cigarette's. She breathed in and out, stuttering her breaths. Her face was warm, not hot, but a warm feeling. The one you get when its raining outside and you drink hot chocolate under blankets. She blinked her eyes slowly, she was tired. Not exhausted tired. The kind of tired when you come off of a high, happy, thoughts slowly floating around in your sedated state. She let sleep put an end to her sappy thoughts.  
  


Hinata laid awake. He didn't get much sleep. It was, for him, approximently 4: _30_ in the morning. _What have I done?_ Now things are going to be awkward. She is going to look at me, then look away. I'm going to try to talk to her, and she won't reply or just stammer out a half hearted reply. _Kissing her sure felt good though._ Her lips, were small, slightly pouty. _So tempting._ _So soft._ She tasted...well he didn't actually get to taste her but, he imagined she tasted sweet. _What an impure thought._ I want to kiss her more. I want to be with her more. I want, _more._ But, what if she doesn't want more?

Hinata looked through his photos of the day with Yachi, all of them. Even the blurry ones he kept. His current background was a picture of Natsu, and lock screen was of him and some of the other volley ball boys at the barbecue. He weighed which one had to go. _Sorry Natsu, the inside wallpaper is safer._ He went back to the pictures, he chose the one of Yachi admiring a mural. He gave it one last look see, before letting sleep come over him.  
  



	5. Morning rumors, and shenanigans

In the morning. Yachi got up to check the time. She chuckled.

"Five minutes before it goes off."

She took her hand and rubbed the side of her face and into her hair. She then scratched her head lightly. Yachi sat on her bed, staring off in the dark. She then turned to the window. The little rise of the morning seeping through. Getting up to let the light in, she winced. There wasn't to much sun, in fact it was just morning. But it was enough. Taking her hand one more time and smudging her face to get the drousyness out, she headed to the bathroom. Of course not before doing a double take to shut off her alarm before it continuously blares through the small apartment while she showers. Which totally hasn't happened before.

She showered, brushed her teeth, and got herself ready for the day. The day she would see Hinata for the first time, _after the kiss._

"This isn't some cheesy teen romance movie. Relax Hitoka." She uttered to herself.

"Who are you talking to?"

Yachi yelped in surprise.

"No one mother."

"That's what I thought."

Her mother said tauntingly. Yachi sighed, looked in the mirror one last time before going to eat breakfast with her mother.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Her mother placed breakfast down for Yachi before getting ready to leave. She began to dig in so she wouldn't be late for school.

"Yachi dear, how was last night?"

Her mother inquired, she was out working to late. Not getting a chance to ask.

"It was a lot of fun! I gave him the present, he took me to a café, we ate, then an arcade, and then we went to a record shop."

"Really? What type of music does he like?"

"A lot of older music. Mostly British and American."

"British?"

"Like, uhmm, Beatles and Clash, Rolling stones too."

"Wow. Good taste."

She said as she began to check her bag for everything.

"Yeah. He even likes Johnny Cash."

Her mother stopped rummaging through her stuff to look at her daughter. Yachi looked down at her breakfast, avoiding her mothers gaze.

"Hitoka-"

"Mom, you better get to work. Don't want to be late."

Her mother decided to not push any further.

"Ok, good bye sweetheart. Have a good day at school."

"Have a good day at work!"

Yachi called back. When she was finally alone, she put her head in her hands.

_Why did I have to mention that part? I know it brings back bad memories for mother._

After fully scolding herself, Yachi began to eat again.

Hinata woke up with a start. He shot up out of bed and threw open his curtains.

"Beautiful day."

He said contently while placing his hands on his hips.

"SHOUYOU!"

"Poop." He dove for his phone.

" _Poop!"_

He rushed to get on his clothes on and went flying down the stairs.

"Finally!"

His mother was in the kitchen with an apron on with her hands on her hips.

"What were you doing last night? Were you practicing again instead of sleeping?"

"No! No, I just couldn't sleep."

Hinata stated as he sat down with a smile, chuckling.

"Hmmpf."

With that his mother turned back to what she was doing.

Natsu came out of her room. She was still wearing her kuma the bear PJ's. She yawned and clutched onto her bear.

"Morning~" She mused as she got into her chair.

"Morning Natsu! How did my favorite little sister sleep?"

"I'm your only sister." She said giggling.

"I slept good. What about you Shouyou?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Hinata said as he began to re stuff his face.

"Why's that?"

Natsu looked up innocently. He sat there, considering how he should respond.

"I had a lot on my mind."

"Volleyball?"

He smirked.

"Yeah, _volleyball."_

"Didn't you go out yesterday Hinata? What was her name?"

"Umgm." Hinata began to choke.

"Yachi Hitoka."

"Oh right. How was it?"

"It was fun. I just showed her around. Nothing big."

"I didn't raise you to be cheap. You better of showed her a good time."

"MOM! It wasn't like that!..We were just hanging out."

"Mmm hmm. Sure."

"Its the truth!"

" _Its the truth."_ Natsu mocked.

"What was that you little-come here!"

Hinata grabbed her and tickled her. She kicked him off, but to no avail. Hinata chased her making monster noises. While their mother stood in the kitchen laughing.

"Ok, ok _ok._ Break it up you two."

Hinata whispered in Natsu's ear.

_"Next time you won't be so lucky and I'll tickle you to death."_

She stuck her tounge out at him before going back to her seat.

"I gotta go mom. Breakfast was delicious as always!"

With that he grabbed his lunch from his mother, saying thank you. He gave Natsu a kiss on the forehead and gave her a big hug.

"Bye!" Natsu and his mother called to him as he left.

The rush to school. By every student was an essential part of the day. Some, taking their sweet ass time. Some reading on their way, not caring about their fellow classmates. Running, walking, or complaining. A typical Monday morning.

"Daichi, can you give this to Yui?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Oh its just-"

"COMING THROUGH!" Yelled Nisinoya and Tanaka as they came barreling down the road.

"GUYS! YOU'RE GONNA KILL SOMEONE!" They were going to fast for them to hear Suga.

"HEY! Stop yelling outside my shop!" Yelled coach.

"Sorry!" Daichi yelled back.

"Why do we always have to babysit the upper classmen?" Suga stated.

"Well-"

"That's rhetorical Daichi."

"Right."

Everyone was piling into the school.

"So what did you do this weekend?"

"Nothing much."

"You will _never_ guess what I did this weekend!"

"What?"

"Did you see the latest episode?"

"No! Was it good?"

The sound of chattering children allthrough our the hallways put Yachi at ease.

_Just another day._

Yachi hustled into her classroom and sat up in the front, like the good girl she was. She scratched the back of her head lightly as she got out her utensils for the class. Just then, Kiyoko senpai walked in.

"H-hello Senpai, is there something you need?" Kiyoko looked at Yachi softly.

"You were with Hinata yesterday, yes?"

Yachi's heart pounded. _How did she know that? I knew she was goddess._

"Yes? I was."

The older raven haired beauty smiled.

"Good. I thought it was just a rumor."

"A..."

"Good bye, Yachi."

Yachi was in so much shock she couldn't speak. A lot of questions were flying through her mind. _How did she know? Who else knows? Why did she say good?_

"Oh, and, Yachi."

"Y-yes?"

"I'm-no, we are all routing for you."

That last comment left her completely dumbfounded.

Hinata walked the halls, a strut in his walk. A puff in his chest. He was a proud, proud boy. Kageyama and Tsukisima seemed to take notice to such.

"What's with you dumbass?"

"Oh, nothing." Hinata said with a smirk.

"You're an awful lier, shrimpy."

"Shut up Tsukisima! I don't need you ruining this for me."

"And just what, is 'this', hmm?" Daichi asked with his arms crossed. Hinata stood up, he admired his senpai for worrying. But he would like him to uh, piss off.

"Why don't you go talk to Yui, Daichi senpai?" Daichis face went red at what his kouahi was saying.

"What's that supposed to mean, Hinata?" He began to get defensive.

"Huh? Nothing, we need to coordinate with them about the next match, all teams boy and girl are going after all."

"Oh," Daichi relaxed. "Right, I'll...get on that. Thanks for the reminder Hinata."

"Anytime senpai."

Suga watched Daichi walk away, before he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata," He smiled sweetly. "Cut the crap and tell us about the date." Hinata stopped smirking and held his stuff midway in the cubby. He turned.

"How?"

"Tanaka."

"I knew I shouldn't have told him!"

Hinata slapped himself on the forehead, grimacing. The memory of being grilled by Tanaka and Nisinoya was _painful._ On the bright side, at least they both cared a lot about Yachi-san.

"Oh ho ho. Our shrimp went on a date?" Tsukisima teased.

"Oh, up yours!"

"Well, tell us about it." Kageyama said curiously.

"We just, went around town a little okay. And then I walked her home." He closed the cubby and turned around.

"That's all?" Suga questioned. Hinata sighed and smiled.

"Yes, yes that's it."

He was lying, of course.

"Right." Suga breathed out slowly.

"Well, I'll leave you three to it then. I better get Daichi before he makes a fool of himself. See you boys at practice then."

"See you at practice!"

Tsukisima and Kageyama just grunted in understanding.

"Well, bye!"

"Not so fast dumbass." Groaning as he turned.

" _What?"_

"So you really went out with Yachi?" Hinata kind of fumbled with himself.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be. And then..."

"Then?"

"Then nothing! Just relax okay. We were just hanging out, you don't need the details."

He regulated his breathing before walking away.

"You notice the necklace?"

"Yep."

"From Yachi?"

"Oh, without a doubt."

Kageyama jumped as he realized he was talking to Asahi. _When did he get here. And where did Tsukisima go?_

"Sorry to startle you."

"Oh, its fine."

"I just wanted to see what the commotion was about."

"Well, Hinata and Yachi are dating."

"How cute." Asahi smiled sweetly.

"Yeah..." Talking to senpai was getting awkward.

"I have to..."

"Yeah me to."

Asahi cut in quickly. They both went to their respective classes.

Eventually lunch time rolled around. Yachi planned to eat alone, but Hinata had other plans.

"Yachi-san! Lets eat together." Yachi gave him an uncertain look.

"Please?" He gave her his best loving puppy dog look.

"Ok..." She said shyly.

"Great! Lets go someplace secret. I know just the place!"

With that Hinata took her hand, much like when they ran after her mother together. Only this time it was her hand. Her face was bright pink, however, she couldn't fight the small smile on her lips. As much as she didn't want to admit it. This was bliss. Hinata made sure that no one saw them as they ducked and dogged through the hallway.

"I just want it to be us." He said proudly.

"N-n-no offense to everyone on the team and Kiyoko. Its just-"

"I understand."

Yachi knew Hinata well. She understood him when no one else did. This time included. He nodded as he trudged on forward, Yachi on tow.

"Here. It nice and sunny, and its secluded! I've scooped this place out. No one comes here."

The area was just behind the outdoor activity area. The sun beat was shinning on the green, slightly damp grass. Hinata gestured for Yachi to sit down. Which she did. He soon followed after. 

"Do you like it?"

"Its quite lovely."

She said to him, her eyes slightly dreamy.

"T-that's good to hear."

He scratched the back of his head. Yachi got out her lunch. Hinata almost forgot why they came out here. He scrambled for his.

"So, um, music?"

Yachi nodded. He smiled as he pulled out his phone and was playing some soft music while they ate.

"Who is this?"

"I'm glad you asked."

Hinata began to go on an entire speech about who they were. How influential they were in their genre. The history, he was giving Yachi _another_ music lesson. Yachi didn't mind at all. Infact, she loved it. The passionate way he would go on and on. He occasionally would stuff his face before going on, giving Yachi enough room to ask another question. She sat there staring at him, like he was the best teacher in the world. Slowly chewing her food.

"So then-"

**Bing Bing.**

"Looks like lunch is over..."

"Yeah..."

"W-we can always pick up where we left off another time! Or you can tell me about other bands! After all you like all sorts, right? So-"

"That sounds great, Yachi!" She breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Can't wait."

_Was that another date? Another? There was no first...I think...the days not over. I still have practice. Maybe I should talk to him about then?..._


	6. Dancin in the dark

Lunches from all over school were eaten and everyone shuffled back on into class. Some rushing, some leisurely strolling. Yachi was in an odd place in the middle. She was very exited about her time with Hinata and wanted to run. Yet she wanted more time with Hinata so she slowed her pace, hoping that would somehow bring her more time with the carrot. Walking in a dream like state she ignored the people calling to her, she didn't really feel like talking to them anyway. The hours began to tick down, learning meaningless things, things that Yachi knew she wouldn't need for the future. She was a smart girl lucky for her whatever was being taught would be easy for her to get in five minutes alone at home.

Finally, the school had announced that they would free their prisoners. For the last time, for the day, students bustled out of the school like cattle. Each individual student had what way they were going to do. Some girls planned to go to a karaoke bar. Some boys the arcade. The more uptight students declined their friends offer to hang out to study or work. Yachi admired them. Nothing wrong with a little responsibility. Infact she was one of those students. Or at least was, ever since she became a team manager, she spends less time alone.

She emerged from her seat making her way out of the stuffy room and down to the stuffy gym. The hallways seemed more bright as the sunshine beamed down on her skin. She stopped at the window and looked out smiling down at the spot she sat with Hinata.

"Yachi-San?"

She jumped in shock and embarrassment with a slight pink to her cheeks.

"Oh, hi senpai!"

Yachi half shouted, half whispered to hide her; wondering thoughts.

"Yachi-San, can you go into the closet in the gym and get things going down there for me? I need to talk Suga senpai before he goes down."

"Oh! Yes of course Senpai! Oh my. Yes. Was I, um, taking a while?"

"No? You're fine. If you go now you'll even be early."

Kiyoko senpai said, reassuringly. Almost inquisitively. Almost, _knowing._

 _"_ Oh you're right. I uh- I'm just a little-"

"Yachi-San, do you have a fever?"

Yachi pauses and chuckled slightly to herself.

"No senpai. I don't have a fever. I don't know why I'm so out of it. I really don't know senpai. "

Senpai cocked her head

"Well alright then Yachi-San. I'll see you down stairs. Thank you so much for taking care of it for me"

"Of course senpai. Anytime!"

Yachi walked down the winding steps taking it all in. Her conversation with her senpai. Her lunch, _maybe date,_ with Hinata. **_The kiss._**

_Oh that sweet sweet kiss! My first! And oh gosh! Oh gosh oh gosh. His lips were perfect, lips she swore she could live on. And the electricity his kiss runs through her body_

Half heartedly roaming through the halls and finally into the gym Yachi breathed in. She took in her surroundings. The boys she loved dearly, making a fool of themselves as usual.

"Learn to spike!"

"Say that time my face huh!!!"

A giggle erupted from her soft lips. Fighting _as usual._ She looked around and didn't spot her boy- I mean she didn't spot her friend Hinata. Nor did she spot Kageyama- Kun. _Maybe they were fighting in the halls?_ Yacchan shuddered at the thought. Wouldn't be the first time they did something distasteful like that. Slipping her way on past the practice match the boys that got there early were doing. Approaching the door she heard loud music coming from the closet. And it sounded like, _punk music?_ Grasping the handle Yachi breathed out, for who knew what was going on behind the door. With the smallest crack, she forced her eyeball to appear, and what do you know it on the inside was Hinata. Absolutely loosing it to his music. He was bobbing up and down, thrashing left and right, throwing up an air guitar when he really felt like it. He was dancing by himself in the dark. He was a pure work of art. Properly beautiful.

"DO YA DO YA DO YA WANNA DANCE! DO YA DO YA DO YA DO YA DO YA WANNA, AH-!"

He stopped his thrashing, instantly turning into a blushing mess. Unknowingly Yachi had put her whole face in the door so she could get a peak at the whole shabangalang. Which in turn Hinata saw and snapped out of his daze.

"I- I was just, it's- ya see."

"The Ramones?" She whispered, hoping she was right.

"Y-yes! Y-you actually listened to them?"

"Of course I did." The blonde timidly started to play with her hair.

There was a moment of silence, before Hinata spoke.

"Well then, do ya do ya do ya do ya wanna dance?" He asked, with a smile that went from ear to ear, brightening up the room.

Without a word Yachi took his hand in hers, and they began to dance. He twirled her around, and they shook their hips. They mashed their heads, they stomped their feet. Both of them giggling and smiling. Yachi was laughing louder than Hinata had ever heard her laugh before. And Hinata, Hinata swore that this was his happiest moment in his whole life. But nothing could prepare Hinata for the next moment that would steal its spotlight.

The song ended with a hard crash of drums and guitar. They both were panting and laughing they looked each other in the eye and giggled more. Opening his mouth and promptly shutting it when the next song shuffled on. It started out with a lovely piano, blushing, Hinata knew exactly what song it was and what he had to do.

_"Wise man says, only fools rush in"_

"Oh I'm afraid I don't know this one Hinata."

" _but i can't help"_

"That's ok." He said stepping a little closer. "I'm glad i'm here when you hear it for the first time."

" _falling in love"_

Yachi looked down at her feet, she didn't know why but bubbles were forming and swirling in her stomach.

_"with you"_

"Oh really, why's that?"

"So that I could do this."

Hinata took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. She began to shake at the contact, but she let it happen. After her initial scare he placed his hand on her hip and pulled her close, but not too close. He began to sway with her left and right, she looked up at the beautiful boy. He was everything she ever wanted. He was better than anything she could of ever asked for. How did she get so lucky? She asked herself. Her self doubt and hate were setting in. Just when it couldn't of gotten any more tense, any more romantic, any more _perfect._ He sung along.

" _Take my hand"_

Yachi intertwined her fingers in his.

" _take my whole life too"_

She began to close here eyes and lean into him.

" _for i can't help"_

She kept her eyes closed as they swayed slowly, and she opened her mouth just a little to whisper.

" _falling in love"_

Looking up and into his eyes they both whispered.

" _with you"_

She held on tight, not letting go.

"I- I really must get going senpai-"

"Please don't."

And she didn't. She stayed still. Swaying in his arms with her eye closed. Listening to the rhythmic pattern of his heart. To his soft voice.

_Is this what love is?_


	7. Suffocating practice

The feeling of Hianta's slender, but rough hands intertwined in her dainty ones was a new feeling. A feeling she could get used to. Another human beings hands had a special presence about them you see. If you've ever held hands with someone you would understand. It was more than just holding hands, it was a bond of pure human connection. The only way you could be closer to someone is by, _sharing that moment with them._ Yachi couldn't even force herself to think about that right now. Instead she focused on his fingers, his heart beat. This pure form of love that she had the pleasure, and honor of having.

Hinata on the other hand was thinking about her chest on his. Don't get it twisted, he wasn't a pervert. He also _loved_ the feeling of her dainty hands. However, the feeling of her breathing combined with her heartbeat. It was like feelings music, like actually feeling it. Not hearing it and you get that feeling in your chest of happiness. Or that feeling of longing. Or whatever you feel when you listen to music. She was music in the rawest form below him. A muse.

_CLICK_

Oh, no.

"H-Hinata kun? YACHI-SAN!?"

"AAAAAH!" Hinata screamed, at the absolute top of his lungs.   
Yachi just stood there. Face getting redder by the second. Frozen in time, lost in space.

"What do you think you're doing to Yachi-san!?"

"Nothing we we weren't doing anything!"

"That's not what i saw! Where did he touch you Yachi?"

"I didn't touch her anywhere! We were just hugging!"

"Which one is it Hinata it Hinata? You didn't touch her or you were just hugging?"

_This is insane they boys are grilling him! I gotta say something! But my feet won't move. My hearts thumping so hard into my chest i feel like if i move my heart is going to explode! Just breathe Yachi, in and out. Remember what your therapist said. Ground yourself. Something that's on the floor, a volley ball. Something i can touch, the nets. Something i can smell, Hinata since he's still close. Ok you got this!_

"Boys honestly! We weren't doing anything, i came in her to grab some equipment for Kiyoko sempai, and me and Hinata got lost in conversation. He was so taken by my devotion that he sprang into a hug! Ah ha ha ha." Rubbing the back of her head, she prayed they'd listen.

No one said anything. Just stared, blinking slowly. _Oh they don't believe me._

"Well you heard her boys! Its just a misunderstanding." Suga came in with a smile.

"Now come on! It's practice time and i don't want any slacking!"

The boys retreated from the door way. Hinata still shivering and Yachi was stuck in her place. _Thank you Suga-san!_ Ushering, a little agitatedly at Hinata to move his butt and give Yachi some space. He sent a wink at Yachi. _Oh no what does that mean?_

Be grudgingly she walked over to what she was requested to retrieve. A large amount of air entered her lungs, and exited before she reached her hands to her hair and gave it a tug. The grounding technique she had been using for several months, it was something her therapist had taught her to "pull her back down to earth" when she was having a panic attack. It worked even under pressure and in front of people, she couldn't deny its effectiveness. Clenching her hand tight, she smiled. _I'm becoming stronger, braver._ She unclenched her tiny hand in the dark and finished her searching. After the few items she was told to retrieve were found and piled on top of her tiny arms; she exited on wobbly knees.

"Yachi-san! Do you need help!"

"I do not!"

In all truth she did need help. _But i'm always asking for help._ The tiny blonde looked deep inside herself and realized that if she wanted to continue her relationship with Hinata, then she needed to change the things about her self that she didn't like. Relationships were about sacrifice, and hardships, if you go long term you need to find new ways to love someone. All of these things were so so _so_ foreign to her. However, the way she felt with her head on his chest and fingers interlocked with his; was feeling she had to fight for. So from the moment she defended Hinata, started a new era for Yachi.

"Yachi! Can I help?" The carrot top boy asked smiling, already reaching for the objects."

"N-no! I want to do this by myself."

"What? When i can just grab a few?" Again, he reached.

"Because! Please just let me do this."

"Are you doing this so that they don't think that we're?"

"Hinata, we aren't anything so i'm not worried about anything. Just let me do this ok? I have my reasons."

He stood there, froze. As much as he didn't wanna admit it "we aren't anything" kinda hurt. _I know i haven't made a move to make it official but- does she not want it official? Was that moment not special after all? Did she feel anything when we kissed? Does she stay up late at night thinking about me? Does she re read our messages? Does she day dream about me? Why would she say something like that? Why does it hurt so bad? I mean i knew it was a possibility, but oh my god it hurts._ He forced his mind to pump the breaks as Yachi was still staring at him.

"Oh, right. Well I know you can do it! You can do anything Yachi-san.." He swallowed his own realization that maybe, just maybe she didn't like him as much as he thought she would.

"Hinata- wait!" Crap, i shouldn't of sounded so harsh! I should of added a we aren't anything yet!

"I should stop goofing around, haha. I think i hear Kageyma becoming me with a dumbass."

He was the human version of the sun, and it was as if the sun was eclipsed. His face paled, and his limbs weren't as strong. Now, you may be thinking that Hinata is over reacting. Just think, you're only fifteen, the girl you shared a kiss with and ate lunch with just told you that you guys weren't anything. Wouldn't that break your heart, even a little? You guys just danced in the dark together! Surely she felt something?

"Hey what's wrong with you? You were so energetic earlier."

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just tired."

"Oh. What we're you and Yachi doing in there?" It was an innocent question really. Tobio meant no harm in his inquiries. But today just wasn't the day to inquire about anything to Hinata.

"I don't think that's of your concern Kageyama. And i don't like what you're suggesting of Yachi."

"Of Yachi? She's a fucking angel as if i'd ever suggest anything about her. If anything it was you, you're the pig."

"I'm a pig now?" It was a small question, a challenge. A challenge to what? Absolutely nothing. There was nothing to get defensive about, all his friend did was ask what they were up to. Any other day and perhaps Hinata wouldn't be so cold. But Hinata was like a hurt puppy, lashing out on anything that goes near it.

"Yeah maybe you are dumbass. You wouldn't get so defensive over a simple question like that if you weren't."

"Just shut up and throw me a toss before i wipe that stupid-" Tobios face began to darken, _he's pissing me off._ His fists were being squeezed so tight that they became white. His muscles were so tense with anger that he began to shake.

"BOYS!" Daichi yelled, watching the whole exchange.

"You two are friends, and teammates. Stop acting like children, now! _Or i'll bench you."_

"Whatever." Kageyma went to pick up the ball.

"Yeah. Whatever." Hinata muttered back, getting into his position.

"Yachi-san, you did this...all by yourself?"

"Of course i did!" Her face gleamed as she looked at her senpai.

"I only asked you to get them for me not-"

"Senpai, i want you to give me more responsibilities."

The older girl hushed herself. Looking deep into the younger's eyes. She smiled and began to finish up the preparations. Yachi sprang her hand for the objects before Kiyoko stopped her.

"Yachi, i love your fire. But if you try to change all at once you'll only burn yourself out."

"But i-"

"Yachi, i need you to go fill up the water bottles for me please."

"Yes senpai."

She watched as she walked off. Smiling to herself. her eyes averted their gaze back over to Hinata. _So feisty, so emotional. I wonder what she said to you. I hope you understand her. If you want to love her._

The rest of the practice consisted of Yachi doing every single task she could possibly find to do. Hinata, banged his head on every possible thing that he could find. The team tried their best to ignore that the first had their first lover spat and it wasn't even a few days in. Of course it wasn't a spat, but they didn't know that. Nobody knew that! Not even Yachi, and she was the root of the dispute. Of course she didn't mean to be. No one means for miscommunications to happen, especially when you're fifteen.

"Yachi, lets go out to eat!" The first year turned slowly, taken a back but eager to see who it was.

"Of course senpai!"

"Hinata! Let's take a walk."

"As if-"

"Shut up, let's go."


End file.
